<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] and still i will live here by reena_jenkins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602723">[podfic] and still i will live here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins'>reena_jenkins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, geralt: i'm breaking up with you / jaskier: no you're not, the mortifying ordeal of being known by a very stubborn bard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“If life could give me one blessing,” Geralt snarls, “it would be to take you off my hands.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And, really, Jaskier isn’t an idiot. Was standing just here, unwilling audience to Yennefer taking out her own grief on the nearest target, and while he’s long run out of patience for playing mediator to that disaster, he isn’t going to sit by and let Geralt cope with one of his loves pushing him away by taking the initiative and pushing the other away first.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Honestly, the <b>nerve</b> of it! He can’t hold it against him, he knows, but as <b>if</b> he would ever willingly leave. It’s been <b>twenty years</b>, what would he even <b>do</b>.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Geralt/Yennefer, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] and still i will live here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693720">and still i will live here</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaghost/pseuds/notquiteaghost">notquiteaghost</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><strong>Coverartist: </strong>  <a href="http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/"><b>reena_jenkins</b> </a><br/>
<b></b><b></b></p><p><b>Warnings: </b>Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Established Relationship, the mortifying ordeal of being known by a very stubborn bard, geralt: i'm breaking up with you / jaskier: no you're not</p><p><b>Length:</b> 00:12:41</p><p><b>Download</b><strong> Link:</strong> You can download/stream this <strong><a href="https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/(W)%20_and%20still%20i%20will%20live%20here_.mp3">podfic as an mp3 file</a></strong> (thanks for hosting me, <a href="https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile"></a><a href="https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/"><b>paraka</b></a>)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>